The present invention generally relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) devices, and more particularly, to a system and method for testing RFID devices under a plurality of test conditions.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has been used in the automatic identification and data capture (AIDC) industry for, such as, inventory management. As a wireless communication technique, the RF technology covers various applications in the industrial, commercial and retail supply chains, such as in freight containers, reusable transport items or containers, transport units, product packaging, and product tagging.
The performance characteristics of RFID devices (tags and readers) may vary as the applications and particular RF air interface vary. It may be desirable to match RFID performance characteristics with a particular application. As an example, “ISO/IEC 18046” established by ISO (International Standards Organization) introduces a standard for testing RFID devices under different testing parameters. To test an RFID device moving at a relatively high speed, which is one of the testing parameters, it may generally require a conveyor system including, for example, conveyor belts and forklift devices, which in turn may occupy a relatively large space. It may be desirable to have a system and a method configured for testing RFID for applications with high-speed movements or in accordance with the ISO/IEC 18046 standard. Furthermore, it may be desirable to have a system and method that may test the RFID devices at a relatively high speed in a relatively small space.